Cephire
by Shuich Uesugi
Summary: Aya And Aki is the only key to the gate of enternal chaos. however, the demon king or devil wants that power.
1. Chapter 1

**Review: this story is filled with all Yuu Watesei sensei's manga character. This story is about a girl name Aya and her brother aki who are both half angel and half devil. They were not originally came from earth, but from the alternate earth called Gaea. Their mother princess Miaka the Angel princes fall in love to prince Tamahome the prince of devils. When they were born they gain the power of both devils and angels, which create the door of the chaos gate. The devil king found out about it and want that power. So they were send to earth to live a peaceful life. Aki and Aya were born in the Mikage family, which is Aya gain ceres power at he r16 yr birthday.**

**Aya: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Aya scream very scared. Then Aki went in her bedroom to check her out.

Aki: what's wrong!

She just keeps still for a moment like she had a nervous breakdown.

Aya. Its nothing.. I .. Just have a bad dream that's all.

Aki : yeah right, then tell me what happen in your dream then scardy-cat.

Aki went over to Aya's bed and tickle her.

Aki: if you won't tell me what happen I'll tickle you to death!.

Aya: wait aki.! Hahahahaahaha! Please I can't remember what's my dream is about. Hahahaha! Please.

Then their mother interrupted them.

Mrs.Mikage: Aki! Aya! You guys better be ready. Were already late from you guys birthday party at the main house!. Your father is already left and waiting for you guys to arrive there.

Aki and Aya went over downstairs to meet their mom.

Aya: hey aki why do we have to go to the main house. They never do this to us in any of our birthdays.

Aki: I dunno. Maybe its some kind of weird traditional doing for years before we were born.

Aki, Aya, and their mother went inside the car and drive to the main house. Their house is really far from the main house. When they arrive at the main house it's raining very hard. Then they went inside the house. Aya noticed that the only person who is in the party is her cousin Kagami.

Kagami: happy birthday to both you Aya, Aki.

Aya: thank you Kagami, but why you're the only one in the party I thought that everybody is going to be here.

Aki: yeah that's what I'm about to ask Kagami.

Kagami: well this is the day were both of you will know about the Mikage secret.

Aki: what secret like our family is a gangster.

Kagami: no how could you think about that you idiot.

Aya: yeah Aki you are so clueless.

Kagami: first of all stop guessing. I want you to follow me to the basement.

Aya and Aki followed Kagami to the basement. There were they saw a train model, but different form a train. It was a lot smaller than a normal train.

Aya: Kagami what is this. (Pointing her finger on the train)

Aki: I know what is that. That thing is the new model of GPX transportation.

Kagami: that's right Aki this is the new model made for the Mikage Corp.

Then Kagami went inside the train. Aya and Aki followed him. When they arrived at the place Aya and Aki was amazed how is the place was build.

Kagami: welcome to Mikage Corp.

Aya & Aki: suboi deska..

Aki: na Kagami why are we here?

Kagami: to awakened your powers.

Aya: oh our powers……

Then Aya and Aki just realized that he wasn't kidding.

Aya & Aki: NANI!

Kagami just jump to where is he standing.

Kagami: why did you guys do that? God I'm going to sue if I gone deaf.

Aya: Sorry about that Kagami.

Then Kagami start walking Ahead of them. He then entered a room in the left.

Kagami: if you don't want to get lost you two should follow me.

The twin followed Kagami. When they got inside the room the twin saw a girl and a man that look like in his 30's.

Girl: Good afternoon Chief.

Man: Good afternoon. Chief Kagami.

Kagami: well good afternoon to both of you Rumi, and commander Koki Kugyo

Then they went outside of the room. Suddenly Kagami stopped Koki on the door.

Kagami: commander I need you to stay. Your new mission is this girl.

Aki stand up and blurt out.

Aki: Why just Aya!

Kagami well I need for you two to be separated for a while.

Aya: why Kagami?

Aya ask Kagami curiously. Then Koki talk to Kagami.

Koki: well you two has special powers we need to awakened it and for you to control it.

Kagami sit down to his chair and then show them an image of Angel and a devil.

Aki: so what's this for?

The people in this picture are your real parents.

Aki & Aya: NANI. DOSHITE!

Aki and Aya was so surprise to hear that from Kagami.

Kagami: yes that's your parents. Wandering why they are angels and you two aren't.

Aya and Aki nodded their heads.

Kagami: you guys are the key of to the gate of chaos. Your blood and your ancestry power are the only thing you guys can defend from the Devil King.

Aya: why do we have to defend ourselves to the devil whichmacolic?

Kagami: its because your power two is the only key to the gate of chaos. That's why we must awake you're powers immediately.

Aki: how are we going to awake our power if we don't know how too?

Koki: you also inherited the celestial powers of the Mikage family line. Its been said that only the twins that are Gemini to the constellations star are the only one who can inherited the power of our ancestor the progenitor and the celestial maiden Ceres. They will help you awaken and control your powers.

Koki: we'll just have to show you two this relic of our family.

Kagami open a box and show Aki and Aya relic. It turns out to be a mummified hand.

Aya: ewwwwwww. That's gross! What kind of -----------

Aki: yeah what the hell is ------------

Aya and Aki just collapse from where they are standing and they suddenly open their eyes.

Kagami: Ceres and progenitor! Welcome to our time

Ceres: where is my harogomo!

Progenitor: Ah! Ceres my Ceres your mine for he taking.

Ceres: what a knave are you?

Quickly Koki uses his power put the progenitor to sleep.

Kagami: now Ceres. Since the progenitor is gone will you do me as a favor?

Ceres: What is it?

Kagami: I wasn't you to protect this girl and help her control her phenomenon powers understand.

Ceres: And what would I get in return?

Kagami: will find you your harogomo.

Ceres: fine. If you can't find the harogomo in a year you'll regret it Kagami Mikage.


	2. meeting

Meeting

Review: well the first chapter didn't do that bad. Hope to see a lot of reviews on you guys. Well. This chapter might be a mature or teen I don't really know, so I'm going to put it as teen to mature.

Voice: Aya..

Aya: who's there?

Voice: it okay I won't hurt you.

Then a person step out in the light. Aya saw a guy who's has a wing of an angel. He has a red hair and a pair of beautiful green eyes.

Aya: who are you?

Voice: my name is Toya. Your protector.

Then Toya kiss her on her lips. Then suddenly Aya woke up in a room that.

Aya: uh.. That was a weird dream. I wish that guy was real, uh! That guy will never be real because his just in my dream.

Then Aya went over to the window and open her blinds.

Aya: God where am I. I coulda swore that I was with Aki and Kagami in the Mikage corp. uh… what the hell?

Aya saw the guy in her dreams outside. Then she went outside the room she's in.

Aya: what the hell is going? Why is Toya in here I thought his just a dream, but why his here. Uh! Ahh!

Aya fall down in the ground. There were she saw a guy.

Guy: are you okay? Soimase, daijobu?

Aya: yeah I'm okay. I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. By the way I'm Mikage Aya. Aya for short.

Guy: well you can call me Ren.

Aya: hey do you know where we are?

Ren: Where at the Jonan Academy.

Then suddenly the announcement went off.

Announcer: will Mikage Aya, Mizuki Toya and Knight Ren report to the principal's office. Again, will Mikage Aya, Mizuki Toya and Knight Ren report to the principal's office.

Ren: why am I being called again I didn't do anything yet. Oh well. Shall we go Aya-chan?

Aya: Hai.

Aya and Ren went to the principal's office. Then suddenly Aya heard a voice in her head.

Voice: good that Kagami might tell me where my horomo is.

Aya: why am I hearing a voice in my head?

Voice: it's okay Aya. I'm your protector.

Aya: what? Who are you and why are inside me?

Voice: first of all my name is Ceres; I'm a celestial maiden that give birth to the family line of Mikage. I'm here to help you control your phenomenon powers.

Aya: so why I need you to protect from whom?

Aya is interrupted by Ren.

Ren: well were here.

Aya: Hai? Why am I getting called already to the principal office I didn't to anything plus I'm not even a student in this school.

Then Aya saw the principal's office she saw the assistant is Koki and Toya.

Aya: What the hell is going Koki? First I was taken in the Mikage corp. then I woke up in the room where I don't know where my brother is. Then you're calling me here. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING WITH MY LIFE! ARGH!

Ren: whoa! Calm down Aya-chan. Let him talk.

Aya: HOW COULD I CALM DOWN IF PEPLE KEEP MOVING ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING EVE----

Aya was stop by Toya.

Toya: you know you might want t o Koki to explain everything. So calm down okay. ( smile)

Aya calm down in a sec. The she sat down in the chair.

Koki: now that's over. You three are the chosen fighter of the earth. You guys are the Class A of the project Holy.

Ren: So I'm not in trouble Sensei?

Koki: you guys are selected to fight the Lucifer hawks made be the devil king. Aya as you know that you are the daughter of the Princess Miaka the Angel Princess and Prince Tamahome the devil prince.

Ren: what she the daughter of both dark and light forces.

Koki: that's right she is the heir of the throne to the dark and light forces. Continuing the introduction on you two. Ren you're DNA is very special since you are the direct descendant of the Byakko. Most of all Toya the Gain the powers of Nakago of Seryu and the direct descendant of celestial being and Nakago's power. You guys have the power that can protect the people of earth.

Aya: Chotomate. Where exactly is Aki?

The principal: Your twin Aki in the head quarters at the Mikage Corp. it seems that his dark powers is uncontrollable by Mikagi.

Aya: who's Mikagi?

Koki: he is the Mikage's progenitor! Just as the same as Ceres, they help you to control your powers. Both of them your ancestor.

Principal: enough second hand chief assistant Kugyo. Show them there mobile suits.

Koki: understand! (Old geezer!)

_Sorry u guys that it takes long. Well I got thing in my way. It all those stupid homework I have to do this pass week. Sorry u guys hope I got some reviews._

_Here are preview of the third chapter._

_Ren: Wow! Their big _

_Toya: so this is how the Gundams look up close._

_Aya: are you saying that were going to pilot those things._

_Koki: that's right! _


End file.
